Moving On
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Shinichi was dating Heiji until he started distancing himself from Shinichi. A week after they break up Heiji starts dating Kazuha openly. Could the annual class trip help Shinichi find a new love? past!HeiShin, KaiShin Auish Kai & Shin POVs  changes
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Detective Conan. I never will…damn**

**Warnings: swearing, shounen-ai **

**Couples: past!HeiShin, KaiShin, HeiKaz **

**Shinichi's POV**

I laid in my bed sighing not wanting to get up and do anything at all. Thankfully it was winter break and I didn't have to go to school for another three days. Sighing lightly I thought over what caused me to be depressed like this. It had only happened just a week ago but I couldn't get the event out of my head. A week ago I had been going out with Heiji…or at least for the most part if you could call it that. It was hard dating him when he lived so far away and all. We used to try to spend as much time as possible when we first started going out but as time passed and getting together had become harder I noticed Heiji had started drifting away slowly. Part of me had expected it noticing as phone calls became fewer, and visits stopped. Although it's not like we were open about our relationship in the first place. The only people who knew was Ran and a select few others.

When he had stopped coming over I knew it wasn't working but didn't do anything about it. Once the phone calls only came about once every two weeks though I decided enough was enough so I called him and broke up with him. It hurt a lot because I still care about him even now…maybe even love him and a lot of things kept reminding me of him. Emotions weren't my strong suit but just thinking about him made pain spread through me like burning fire. My cell buzzed alerting me I had a call. The ring tone was _'Fireflies'_ by Owl City telling me it was Ran calling to check up on me again. Flipping the phone open I answered. "Hi Ran, how are you?"

"Oh fine," she replied. "The question is…how are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied lying. I could feel her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"I know you aren't," she insisted.

"Then why bother asking?" I questioned. Ran was starting to become annoyed and I could picture her clutching the phone tightly right now about ready to break it. Sighing I told her, "I had expected him to distance himself from me for awhile now…"

"We need to cheer you up and get your mind off of him," Ran stated determinedly. "There are better people out there for you."

"If you say so," I said sighing lightly. "The chances of finding someone I connect with who doesn't mind my quirks isn't that high. Besides we are only in high school so a lot of people still need to mature so even if I find someone it won't be for awhile."

"Stop being pessimistic," Ran scolded.

"I'm being _realistic_," I emphasized.

"Whatever you say…Anyways I think we should hang out," Ran suggested. "Especially since we haven't in awhile…" Raising an eyebrow I knew she couldn't see I then rolled my eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" I lightly teased. Even though I couldn't see her I knew she was blushing.

"So what if I've been hanging out with my girlfriend?" Ran lightly snapped back embarrassed. Ran was in an open relationship with a girl named Sachiko and had been for about four and a half months now. Sachiko had light brown hair that was a little past shoulder length, and forest green eyes. She had rectangular glasses and was really kind with a few minor quirks. I was happy for Ran especially since Sachiko was good for her and could control Ran when she got angry. I didn't even feel any jealousy that Ran had someone and I didn't I was glad she had someone…it got her off my case to find someone else.

"Hanging out does sound good though," I chuckled agreeing with her.

"Okay where should we meet then?" Ran inquired enthusiastically. We really hadn't hung out in awhile I mused.

"We could always go to the Tayou Mall tomorrow," I suggested. The clock next to me read five in the afternoon and I still had dinner to make and thought it would be better to hang out longer than what we could if we went today.

"That sounds great!" Ran agreed. "So usual spot in the food court at one sound good?"

"Okay, expect me to arrive then," I promised.

"Great!" Ran exclaimed happily. "Can't wait to make you carry all my bags~"

"Ran," I groaned.

"Just teasing," Ran replied chuckling. "It will be nice to see you though."

"Yes it will…" I agreed. A few minutes later we hung up since Ran was getting another phone call which I suspect was from her girlfriend. Flipping my phone closed I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Dinner sounded good about now and I knew it'd take awhile to make so it was best to get started now. Padding into the kitchen I searched my refrigerator for the hotdogs I had taken out of the freezer the night before. Spotting them quickly I snatched them and closed the refrigerator and headed to the cabinets. Opening up the cabinets I proceeded to pull out three pots, a strainer, and glass dish. Also I got out a box of macaroni, chili with no beans, chili powder, pepper, and French fried onions.

Boiling the macaroni noodles in one pot and the hot dogs in another and warmed the chili in the third. Once the macaroni was cooked thoroughly I strained it before adding a bit of milk and margarine along with the packet that came with the macaroni which was powdered cheese. Mixing that all up I then set that in the glass dish and checked the hot dogs. Seeing that they were also done I cut them up and added them to the macaroni along with the other ingredients sprinkling the French fried onions on top. Turning the oven on I placed the oven on 350 and set the timer for twenty minutes. I had come upon this recipe once when I was experimenting and liked it so when I could I would make some for myself generally having enough to last a few days.

Once again my thoughts had drifted and I found myself pulled away only when the timer went off. Grabbing some oven mitts I turned off the timer and proceeded to take the dish out of the oven. Switching off the oven I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a fork from one of my drawers. I put some of the macaroni into my bowl and set it on the table to cool while I cleaned up a bit.

Dinner was quiet as usual leaving me to focus on my meal instead of letting my mind drift. When I had finished off my bowl I set it in the sink, rinsed it out, and went into the living room. It was too early to go to bed so I picked one of my multiple books from the library and began reading. Soon I was absorbed into the book even though I have read it multiple times. When I finally put my book down I noticed it was around midnight. Blinking my eyes in surprise I carefully put my book away and decided it was time for bed.

Going into the bathroom I brushed my teeth, washed up, changed into my pajamas, and headed for bed. It took me what seemed liked hours to fall asleep even though I know it was only about half an hour. My dream was strange as usual. Some people think dreams are trying to tell you something but I don't believe that at all. If my dreams were trying to represent something then what the heck would a green cat mean? Let alone all the other stuff like warped buildings, strange people I doubt I'll ever meet, and the weird things that would pop in and out. Shaking my head I got out of bed and got dressed into some casual clothes consisting of a pair of dark tight jeans and a blue turtleneck sweater.

Fixing myself a quick breakfast of eggs sunny side up, and toast I ate in silence. My clock on the wall read nine so I had some time to spend before going to meet Ran at the mall. Cleaning up my plate I got the dishwater started doing a few other chores like cleaning up the living room, and washing the kitchen. The dishwasher beeped an hour and a half later announcing the dishes were clean. Putting away my cleaning supplies I grabbed my jacket and did a few things like fixing my hair and brushing my teeth to make myself presentable.

The walk to the mall was nice. It was brisk out and my ears were freezing but the fresh air was something I welcomed and I didn't mind as the wind bit at my skin through my clothes. The snow on the ground had only enhanced the beauty of the scenery until I got to the city and it was turned brown from all of the cars. It became more crowded as I headed into the industrial part of Tokyo and people were pushing me to reach their destination. Not that I really minded because it kept me focused and my thoughts from drifting.

By the time I reached the mall it was twenty minutes before I had to be there so I decided to sit down at one of the many tables in the food court and look out for Ran while observing the scenery. It surprised me when my phone began to play _'Fireflies'_ a few minutes later. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Shinichi?" Ran said slowly.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"I might be a few minutes late getting there…apparently there was a traffic accident so I had to take a detour, okay?" she explained.

"That's fine," I assured her. "I'll just wait at the table I'm at until you come."

"Okay well see you in a few," Ran said.

"Okay," I replied as she hung up. I pocketed my phone with a sigh. It didn't surprise me that there was an accident since for some reason even though the roads were icy people still thought they could drive as they normally did in summer. Nothing in particular held my interest as I looked through the crowds although I knew I'd feel slightly awkward seeing all the couples around. A tapping on my shoulder extracted me from my musings. Looking behind me I saw Ran. "You're here earlier than I expected," I commented.

"Well I didn't want to leave you waiting too long and I had rushed a bit to get here faster," Ran told me.

"Anywhere in particular you want to visit first?" I inquired.

"Getting something to eat would be nice since I haven't had lunch yet," Ran answered. "How about we go to Shogun's?"

"Let me guess, I'm paying?" I teased. She chuckled.

"Of course! You are a proper gentlemen are you not?" She teased back. That caused me to laugh a bit.

"Of course milady," I said holding out my arm for her to take which she did. We laughed as we walked to the restaurant teasing each other and making jokes. Getting a table near a window I noticed Ran looked a tad bit anxious, like something was bothering her. "Is something bothering you?" I asked seriously.

"No…" Ran told me hesitantly. I looked at her and then rolled my eyes.

"You aren't that good of a liar," I told her. "Besides we've been friends since like first grade I know when something is bothering you." Ran sighed.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not…" Ran said softly. "I know you like honesty and all but I didn't want to ruin our day…."

"You can tell me anything," I told her.

"Kazuha is going out with Heiji." I froze in shock. A numb feeling spread through my body at those words. It hurt to hear but at the same time I was thankful she had told me the truth. For awhile I had suspected Heiji was starting to like someone else…I gave Ran a pained smile.

"Thanks for telling me," I told her. "I'm pretty sure Kazuha still doesn't know that I had been going out with Heiji so I don't blame her and for awhile I had thought that Heiji most likely liked someone else…I had just ignored it."

"I know she didn't know but it's only been a week since you two officially broke up and he's already with her! She was so enthusiastic about it and I couldn't blame her since I know she's had a crush on him for years…." Ran said.

"True…hopefully he'll treat her better," I remarked. Ran smiled.

"Let's forget about our troubles and have fun today! We need to stop this depressing talk and save it for later and enjoy ourselves," Ran announced. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded my head in agreement. Our food came shortly after her outburst and we ate in contentment idly talking as we savored our meals. After we were done I paid for the meal leaving a 25% tip for the waitress. Walking through the mall Ran noticed a movie at the cinema and dragged me into the line to get tickets. I didn't mind since it wasn't some girly cliché chick flick at least.

The movie was pretty good and it was all Ran would talk about when it was over as she pointed out her favorite scenes. I refrained from telling her about how fake it was and that the actors could have done slightly better. "It was okay…" I told her.

"You can't appreciate it because you were too busy depicting everything," she complained rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it," I told her. "The blood was obviously fake since blood doesn't run like that. The actors could have been slightly better, and the plot was okay."

"Talk about being a harsh critic," Ran muttered in good nature.

"You should see my parents," I told her. Ran chuckled knowing what I was talking about. "So are there any shops you want to stop by?"

"I could use a few new sweaters and a dress…" Ran said thoughtfully. "That and I might as well get a gift for Sachiko."

"Sounds like a plan," I told her as we walked into one of the many clothing stores that they had. While Ran went through the aisles looking for a sweater she would like I browsed in the men's section for a few shirts for myself. I saw a few shirts with obscenities on it that I didn't bother to pick up and some that just weren't in my taste. When I met back up with Ran at the cash register I saw she had one red sweater, two turtlenecks a blue one and a black one, and a white long sleeve shirt. "Those look nice," I commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't get any," Ran said.

"None of the shirts were really my style," I replied. "Besides you were the one with the desire to come."

"Geez all you wear is turtlenecks, button up long sleeve shirts, and an occasional t-shirt," Ran told me rolling her eyes.

"So? Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Not really but you could try something new," Ran commented.

"Maybe some other time," I told her. Ran shrugged her shoulders and I paid for her clothes. "Are you excited for the yearly field trip?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ran exclaimed. "How could I not be? This year we aren't the only school going! Oh and it's at such a beautiful place!"

"That's true," I agreed. "Although I know they made this field trip so more of us could socialize with other schools and get along."

"Do you know how many schools are coming?" Ran asked.

"There will be about 3 other schools besides ours," I replied. We walked out of the store and looked through different windows until Ran saw a store that held dresses and dragged me in. "Why do you need another dress anyways?" I inquired.

"Sonoko invited Sachiko and I to one of her balls," Ran told me. "She's having a girls only slumber party afterward."

"Ah. Well have fun, when is it?"

"She told us it would be tomorrow so we could stay up late and before school started back up," Ran replied. I hummed my response as I looked around casually. Ran kept picking up dresses and asking me my opinion. It didn't surprise her that I knew which one's would enhance her features since my mom was constantly telling me about fashion, how to compliment girls, and she made me compliment her. I gave my opinions on a few different dresses before she settled on a purple halter with a v-line neck that didn't show too much. "Perfect!" Ran said happily as I paid for the dress. I had to admit she would look nice and I hoped she'd have a good time.

"How about a bite to eat before we go our separate ways?" I inquired. "It is getting late and I'm hungry."

"That sounds good," Ran agreed. "Although it should be something quick since I want to get home early. I heard a snow storm would be coming in."

"Wouldn't want to be caught up in that," I told her. We grabbed a quick sandwich from one of the vendors in the food court and headed out. Giving her a short wave I headed back toward my house as the wind picked up and snow fell more heavily. Like Ran had said there was a storm and it was heavy. Within the time it took me to get home three more inches of snow coated the ground. As soon as I reached my front porch I was already starting to pull off my gloves, and scarf. Quickly opening the door I was glad I had put the heater on earlier because I was freezing. Going into the living room I turned on the fireplace.

Soon I was in my room changing out of my damp clothes and changing into some warm lounging clothes. Heading into the kitchen I got out some hot chocolate mix and boiled some water. Adding a bit of brown sugar I stirred it all together and poured it into a mug. Taking my hot chocolate I headed back into the living room where I sat on the couch and curled up pulling the closest book toward me as I began to read. It wasn't soon after that when I found myself drifting into sleep as the warmth of the fire caressed me.

…**...*...*...**

Our class was getting ready to go to the field trip as we headed to the school where they would provide transportation for us. It had been a month since Ran had told me about Heiji and Kazuha and I was feeling much better. If someone mentioned them I still felt slightly hurt but it was better than before. Currently Ran was with Sonoko discussing the trip…or well Sonoko was telling Ran about how she was going to get a boyfriend on this trip while Sachiko was patiently waiting for her to stop talking so she could pull Ran toward the bus. Sighing I carried my suit case over toward the chaperones who took it and placed it with the other suit cases and bags. Making my way onto the bus I went towards the back of the bus and found an empty seat to sit in.

No one sat next to me surprisingly but I didn't really care either way since I was reading another one of my books. Ran had rolled her eyes at me when she noticed it was another Sherlock Holmes book. I drowned out all the noise of the bus as I focused solely on my book. When we arrived at the ski resort that we would be staying at Ran had to tap on my shoulder a few times to bring my attention away from the book. "Holmes geek," she muttered walking away. I chuckled a bit at that as I got out of my seat and walked off the bus.

The scenery wasn't too bad. It was cold and snowing more than in Tokyo but for the most part it was beautiful. For a few minutes I watched the scenery and then went to retrieve my bag. We had no idea who our roommates would be yet since we were waiting for the other schools and they mix and matched students from each school in order to make it more diverse and get acquainted better with the other schools. One of the chaperones handed me a key card with my room number and I set off to find my room in the resort.

Finding the room hadn't been that hard and I wondered if my roommate for this trip was there yet or not. Placing the key card in the slot I quickly pulled it out and twisted the handle on the door opening the door to my room. It wasn't that bad. There were two beds that were around a queen size, a small couch, nightstand, and TV. The room was mostly a deep blue with chocolate brown accents. There was a door near the back of the room that led to a small bathroom that had huge mirror, nice sized sink, toilet, and a bathtub/shower. Everything was clean and orderly. "Guess I'm the first one here…" I whispered setting my suitcase on the bed closest to the door as I began to unpack.

Outside my room there was a slight ruckus so I went to check it out as the voices got louder and closer. "Give me back my room key!" a voice with an English accent shouted.

"Catch me then!" the other voice shouted both clearly male. When I opened the door to see what was going on I was knocked back by one of the people. Groaning I carefully sat up and looked to find someone who could easily pass as my twin on top of me. His dark brown hair resembled a messier version of mine and his eyes were only a few shades lighter and he was on me in a compromising position. "Sorry about that," the boy said grinning as he stood up which I then stood up.

"It's okay," I told him. Looking at the blond haired brown eyed boy that was standing behind the guy who could pass as my twin I noticed he looked exasperated. "You must be my roommate then?" I inquired looking at him.

"Yes, my name's Saguru Hakuba," the boy introduced.

"My names Shinichi Kudo," I replied as I held out a hand. He shook it.

"And I'm Kaito Kuroba!" the guy who could pass as my twin exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you two," I said politely. Moving out of the way I allowed them into the room. Kaito happily bounded into the room and landed on my bed while Hakuba moved to the other bed and set his suit case down. "What school are you guys from?" I inquired.

"Edoka High!" Kaito chirped. I noticed he seemed to act like this all the time if the expression on Hakuba's face was anything to go by. "You?"

"I go to Teitan High," I replied. "May I ask why you're here?" I questioned looking at Kaito. He pouted looking like I had offended him. "I don't mind you being here but don't you have to find your room?"

"Already done!" Kaito told me happily cheering back up. "That's where Hakuba and I were awhile ago. Don't know who my roommate is though…"

"Ah, okay," I commented. Suddenly Kaito snapped his fingers as he pointed them at me and then a dark red rose appeared in my hands. I stared at him and then the rose questioningly. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Hakuba was rolling his eyes at the display.

"Let me reintroduce myself," Kaito said happily. "Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire!" A faint blush appeared on my cheeks but it wasn't too noticeable.

"Thank you," I told him as I set the rose on the nightstand between the beds.

"You're welcome~!" Kaito chirped. Winking at me he said, "A rose for such a beautiful guy like you." I nearly stumbled as he said that and stared at him with wide eyes. Hakuba sighed.

"Don't mind him so much," he told me causing Kaito to pout. Blinking my eyes I looked at Hakuba.

"Is he always like this?" I asked even though by looking at his expression I could tell Kaito was.

"Unfortunately…" Hakuba muttered not really bitterly but more like annoyance. Kaito pouted as Hakuba replied like he wasn't there.

"I'm right here you know," Kaito told him.

"So?" Hakuba replied. Both of them began to bicker about little things and I found it amusing until I noticed the time. The clock that was on the nightstand read four in the afternoon and I knew dinner which the resort was providing would be starting soon. It surprised me slightly that we had been here so long since my bus had arrived around one and I had met these two only ten minutes later. Both Hakuba and Kaito where still arguing about something or another.

"Guys we should probably head toward the dining room since dinner should be provided for us soon," I told them. Hakuba was the first to stop bickering and looked at the clock.

"We should be going especially if we want our food to be hot," Hakuba agreed. It was slightly surprising when Kaito came up and linked arms with me dragging me out the door saying he'd "escort me to dinner". I wasn't used to anyone being so forward with me and I knew I was blushing as I was pulled to the dining room. A few kids who went to my school looked at me funny when they saw me being dragged and the kids I could only assume were from Edoka didn't seem fazed at all. I saw Ran looking at me slightly surprised. Pulling off Kaito's arm I told him I'd be right back and headed toward her.

"I didn't think you'd find someone so quickly," Ran commented. "I'm happy for you as long as he treats you right." I blushed and slight embarrassment and huffed.

"It's not like that," I insisted. "He's my roommate's friend. For some reason he just started clinging to me…"

"If you say so," she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So who are you rooming with?" I inquired.

"A girl named Akako Koizumi," Ran replied. "She goes to Edoka High School along with a friend of hers named Aoko Nakamori, who looks a lot like me, and is rooming with Sachiko."

**Kaito's POV**

When Shinichi had removed our linked arms I had pouted and was going to grab his arm back but he waved me off to go talk to some girl who looked a bit like Aoko. She had the same kind of black hair even if hers was longer and almost the same color of eyes. Although I admit the girl had larger assets than Aoko. The girl seemed happy to see Shinichi and he looked content in her presence. Even if I didn't show it I was slightly jealous of the girl who appeared really close to Shinichi. Hakuba came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. "You've only known him for a few hours and you have a crush," he bluntly stated. This was surprising because he seemed to generally say things more delicately. Maybe my personality was rubbing off on him…

"So?" I inquired. "He's adorable, and I know he's smart, and I feel like he's caring…"

"And you don't even know if he's homosexual or even bisexual," Hakuba pointed out. I pouted at him.

"Again, so? Besides I can always find out while we're here and if I'm successful I can maybe get his number or something by the end of the trip," I told him. Hakuba sighed and muttered a few things before walking away. Despite our differences Hakuba was one of my most trusted friends and he didn't mind the fact I liked guys, nor was he awkward around me. Looking back toward Shinichi I noticed the girl had given him a hug and saw red but outwardly didn't show it. Getting closer I grabbed onto Shinichi's arm and inquired, "Whose this lovely lady?"

"This is my best friend Ran," Shinichi replied. "I've known her since first grade." Ah, so they were long time friends. She better not have feelings for Shinichi…

"Nice to meet you," the girl named Ran said as she held out my hand. I bowed low and gave it a kiss causing her to giggle. Shinichi rolled his eyes at me and I wondered if me touching her was making him jealous of me…

"Ran also has a girlfriend who's nice but can be slightly overprotective of her," Shinichi remarked. I blinked. Well at least I knew that if he liked Ran that it wasn't returned.

"Ah my apologies then," I commented smiling.

"Oh it's not a problem," Ran said giving me a bright smile. Our conversation would have continued but dinner was ready and we all still hadn't found our seats. Sitting down at the closest table I made sure I was in the seat closest to Shinichi who didn't seem bothered by it. Dinner consisted of beef stir fry, fried rice, some steamed vegetables (mostly broccoli I noticed), a couple dinner rolls, and various other things that we all happily dug into. The food was really good and I could have eaten a lot more but I didn't want to get a stomachache or anything.

When it was done I hung out with Shinichi in the lounge that the resort had and got to know him a little more. He was a high school detective like Hakuba, but he wasn't conceited or arrogant about it. From what I could tell he loved challenges and reading a lot and could play soccer fairly well. I gave him a small performance of my magic which he enjoyed along with a few other students who I didn't use for my tricks. I swear that one guy overreacted when I dyed his hair lime green with neon highlights. Even though I learned a lot more about him I still didn't know his sexuality. Since Ran had a girlfriend I'm guessing he was at minimum tolerant or accepted it.

Eventually thought the chaperones told us all we had to go back to our rooms. Our own rooms. So I couldn't go with Shinichi to his and Hakuba's room which I swear my teacher had that comment aimed specifically at me. I decided to behave for once and listen…or at least today I would. Waving goodbye to Shinichi I headed to my own room.

**Shinichi's POV **

Spending time with Kaito had been interesting and some of the tricks he pulled had been amusing. Most of them I knew how to do and how they worked but I didn't say anything about it and let myself enjoy it. He seemed rather disappointed when the chaperones told us to go back to our own rooms for the night and we had an hour before lights out would be announced. Kaito had waved goodbye to me and nearly hit another student in the process. Chuckling I headed back to my room. Hakuba was already there when I arrived. There was a companionable silence.

Going to my suitcase I pulled out the book I had been reading on the bus here. Hakuba looked at it and was slightly but not overly surprised. "You're a Sherlock Holmes fan also?" he inquired.

"Yes," I replied. "The Sign of Four is one of my favorite books by Doyle." Hakuba seemed to brighten as we talked about the series and some of the cases Holmes had solved. It was nice meeting another Sherlock Holmes fan especially one that was my age considering most are generally older. "Have you ever noticed that Doyle and Watson are similar?"

"I did notice it a bit," Hakuba admitted.

"During English class we had to write a research paper on a short story or poem and say how it changed the world or opinions. I chose to do Arthur Conan's short story 'The Red-Headed League'. That's when I really noticed the similarities," I replied.

"Oh?"

"Apparently Doyle had served in the military for a short while and had even gone to medical school and had a small clinic. He had married and had two children a girl and a boy, not to mention he sent in his short stories to the press," I told him.

"Besides the children Watson's character is pretty much based off of Doyle's life," Hakuba commented.

"He's still an amazing author," I said. Hakuba agreed. We spent the remaining hour before lights out talking about Sherlock Holmes and our own cases. Between both of us there were some pretty strange cases and it was amusing listening to the other. Eventually the chaperones called for lights out and we went to bed. At first I hadn't been sure about going on this trip but it might actually be fun…

**TBC! **

**Personally I don't hate Heiji I just needed someone to be the bad guy in this. Anyways...The next chap will be up shortly! Hope you enjoyed this one because it took me awhile to write…Please R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Detective Conan. I never will…damn **

**Warnings: swearing, shounen-ai **

**Couples: past!HeiShin, KaiShin, HeiKaz **

**Shinichi's POV **

When I woke up the next morning it was to someone loudly knocking at the door. I mumbled a few things before looking over to see Hakuba wasn't in bed. The bathroom door was shut and I heard water falling so I assumed he was taking a shower. Whoever was at the door didn't stop knocking so I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. Opening it I saw Kaito about to knock on the door again. "Good Morning Shin-chan~!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning…" I mumbled. Then my brain did a double take. "Did you just call me Shin-chan?"

"Yup!" Kaito exclaimed. I stared at him for a few moments before I shut the door and headed back to my bed. "Don't be meaaaan," he whined. Ignoring him I crawled back into bed and was about to sleep when Hakuba came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

"What was that? I thought I heard something knocking on our door," He asked.

"It…was…Kaito," I mumbled. He lifted an eyebrow at me before going to the door to find Kaito was still there pouting.

"Morning Hakuba!" Kaito exclaimed. Then he looked at his attire and said, "Planning to do anything?" Hakuba blushed and hit him upside the head but let him into the room.

"You better not have said anything like that to Shinichi. No wonder he left you out here," Hakuba lightly scolded.

"I did not!" Kaito replied. "All I did was call him Shin-chan."

"In an overly enthusiastic manner," I told him trying to go back to bed.

"Not a morning person?" Hakuba questioned.

"Not until my morning cup of coffee," I replied tiredly. Kaito then looked happy as he snapped his fingers and produced a cup of coffee. I stared at him for a while wondering where he hid it and how he knew, but shrugged it off since really it wasn't that important. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome!" Kaito replied cheerfully. Taking a few sips I felt myself wake up slightly and was thankful for that. "Now that you've had your coffee can we go?" he asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm.

"Where do you want us to go?" I inquired.

"Today they told us we would be skiing and I want us to go get breakfast," Kaito replied bouncing up and down even more.

"Ah okay let me get dressed first," I replied. Getting out of bed I headed toward my suitcase and found a pair of black jeans and a navy blue sweater. Picking them up I headed to the bathroom and quickly got changed giving my hair a quick brush when it was done. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Hakuba rolling his eyes and Kaito pouting slightly. I decided not to bother asking and said, "Well how about we get going then."

"Aye aye captain!" Kaito mock saluted. This time I did roll my eyes. Kaito went on chatting about how we could all go in a group to ski which Hakuba declined during Kaito's ramblings because he wanted to go with Aoko. Kaito had pouted for a minute before saying that it would be 'just the two of us then' which made me raise an eyebrow again. Eventually we got to the dining room where a few other people were already eating and I noticed Ran and Sachiko. Both of them waved me over happily as they ate some blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Morning," I told them giving a slight wave. Sachiko gave Kaito a brief glance probably wondering if I had a long lost sibling or a twin I never knew about or something. "This is Kaito, my roommate's friend," I told her then I looked at Kaito "and this is Sachiko, Ran's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you my fair lady," Kaito said bowing. Sachiko raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, he is always like this apparently," I told her before she could ask.

"Okay then…nice to meet you Kaito," Sachiko said with a slight smile. It took her awhile to get used to people since she was slightly shy but still was protective of those she considered to be close. I motioned for Kaito to take a seat at the table they were at.

"I'll get us both something to eat," I told him. He blinked at me and looked like he was about to say something when I told him, "Really it's okay just tell me what you want me to get and I'll grab it for you. It's the least I can do since you got me some coffee."

**Kaito's POV **

"If you're sure…" I told him. Shinichi nodded his head. "I'd like some cheesy omelets with mushrooms and sausage, a few slices of bacon, a piece of toast, some apple juice, and a few blueberry muffins," I listed. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. Chuckling I said, "What can I say? I'm a growing boy." He rolled his eyes but went to get what I asked for anyways. Turning toward the table I saw Ran scrutinizing me. "Yes?"

"You reaaaaally like Shinichi don't you," She remarked after awhile. I blushed faintly but then nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Why do you like him?" Ran inquired almost demanded. I had never expected that so I blinked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I want to make sure your intentions aren't bad," she explained when she noticed my look. That made sense I guess, she was his best friend.

"Well I first noticed he was cute…" she gave me a look that said that better _not_ be all "...and then I thought he wasn't bad to hang around with. We haven't know each other that long but I like when he gets flustered, he seems slightly cold but not in a 'get away' sort of way….and I find it kind of cute when he wakes up," I answered. Ran sat contemplatively.

"You don't know him well enough to really form too much of an opinion I guess," she mumbled. "However if you hurt him in _any_ way I will make sure you pay. Got it?" She glared at the last part. I nodded my head and she sighed. "I just don't want Shinichi to go through what happened last time with…"

"I got the food!" Shinichi called walking over. I wanted to know more about what she was saying but I didn't want to seem like I was prying especially since Shinichi was there…and by the sounds of it what Ran was saying would have depressed him. At least that's what it seemed like to me. Ran promised me that she'd tell me later which Shinichi gave her a weird look but she just giggled and said it was nothing. I smiled brightly at Shinichi and thanked him distracting him from Ran. He blushed faintly when I hugged him but it wasn't all that noticeable. Taking the tray of food from him I set it down noticing he had gotten everything I had asked plus a slice of what appeared to be banana bread. Taking a bite I noticed it was.

"Thanks again," I told him happily as I dug into my food.

"No problem…" he told me sitting down with his tray of eggs, bacon, and toast. Shinichi didn't seem to be too hungry which made me curious since it looked like he could use the food. When I questioned why he didn't eat more he told me, "I will later but when I first wake up I prefer not to eat a lot so it doesn't upset my stomach." That made sense so I didn't bother him. The room became more crowded as everyone began to wake up and head here for breakfast. Luckily we were able to break free from the crowd before it got to bad.

"So ready to go skiing?" I inquired cheerfully. He smiled faintly at me which made me want to stare at him again. Really he was so cute sometimes.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I have been skiing," he told me.

"When's the last time you went?" I inquired curiously. I wanted to get to know him especially after what Ran said. From what little I had heard I guessed that someone had hurt Shinichi or something close to that.

"About a year ago with Ran, and a few other friends," Shinichi replied.

"Cool sounds fun," I told him.

"It was," he said with a wider smile. On an impulse I grabbed his hand and shouted "Let's go!" before dragging him to the front where we could borrow some skis playing it off with my excitement. I could tell he didn't mind too much but decided not to push it by entwining our fingers. When we got our skis a guy that appeared in his mid twenties offered to teach us to ski if we wanted. "That's okay," Shinichi told him. "We both already know how." The man nodded and headed over to some other kids to see if they needed help.

"So what slope do you want to start out on?" I inquired. "We could try intermediate to start off and work up to Devil's Peak or start there and work down."

"The intermediate hills are okay…way better than the bunny slopes," he replied. I chuckled at that.

"So true," I agreed. "So we should start there and work our way up?"

"That would probably be best," Shinichi agreed.

"Okay then let's go!" I told him pulling him to one of the lifts to the intermediate slopes. He didn't seem to mind at all and instead picked up his pace to keep up with me. Shinichi laughed at the jokes and small tricks I did while we waited to get to the top. I was glad he seemed to be relaxing and was proud that I got to see his smile since he seemed so serious all the time. At least from what I've seen. When we reached the top I suggested a race. I could tell Shinichi was looking forward to the challenge as he accepted. Once we got to the top we had someone count down for us before we took off. Truthfully I hadn't expected Shinichi to be so competitive but it added to the excitement of the race.

Near the beginning I had been in the lead having gone skiing more recently than him however he eventually caught up to me. A few times he passed me before I picked up my speed and would pass him. In the end we came to a tie. Both of us did not want to back down from a challenge so we raced again with the same results. It wasn't until we had our fifth race that Shinichi won. I pouted as he playfully smirked at me. "Don't pout because you lost. After five races one of us was bound to eventually win," Shinichi told me.

"I am not pouting! Besides you must have cheated somehow!" I told him mock serious. He seemed to pick up on my playful nature and knew I was just joking.

"How could I possibly cheat?" Shinichi asked me amused.

"You must have used your secret mind powers on me, or hid some super speed power or something!" I replied. He snorted at that and began chuckling.

**Shinichi's POV**

Kaito was acting so childish as he told me how I could have possibly cheated. None of them were plausible at all. I could tell he was kidding by the look in his eyes. He was amusing and kept me from thinking about Heiji and Kazuha. Chuckling slightly I turned around and began walking away. Not hearing any movement from behind me I told him to hurry up before I left him there so we could get some hot chocolate. The puppy dog look he had been giving me vanished as he ran to catch up with me. It was a short walk back to the lodge filled with Kaito's ramblings. We saw Hakuba entering the lodge with a girl similar in looks to Ran. I noticed the major differences immediately along with a few minor ones that you would have to actually search for.

I decided not to bother them since they seemed like they were having a good time together however Kaito did not seem to share the same sentiment. He called out to them loudly. Both turned to find out what the commotion was about. They both looked annoyed at Kaito for interrupting them and Hakuba turned a pitying glance my way. "You should leave them alone Kaito. They do not seem to appreciate you interrupting their time together like this," I told him.

"They're used to it," Kaito replied. He then proceeded to drag me towards the two despite my protests.

"Kaito! Let the poor guy go before you break his arm," the girl scolded glaring at Kaito.

"With the strength he is using he would not be able to break my arm but thank you for trying to help," Shinichi told her. The girl blushed faintly.

"You're welcome," she told him. Recovering quickly she held out a hand for him to shake. "Hello I'm Aoko Nakamori one of Kaito's childhood friends," she introduced.

"Shinichi Kudo," I told her. "You must be roommates with Sachiko."

"You know her?" Aoko asked surprised.

"She's one of my friends," I replied.

"She's very quiet but seems like a nice girl," Aoko told me.

"Sachiko is a tad shy and usually will not start a conversation with someone unless she's known them for awhile," I explained. Truthfully I was surprised that Aoko even knew Sachiko's name since she rarely talks to strangers. Ran was probably with her when they were introduced. "Anyways I'm sorry if we interrupted you two..."

"It's fine," Aoko said as she smiled at me. "Hakuba and I are used to Kaito randomly interrupting our dates."

"Hey!" Kaito protested. "I don't always interrupt you guys! Only when I'm bored!"

"Which is generally ninety-three percent of the time," Hakuba remarked.

Kaito protested again and then pulled a prank on Hakuba before dragging me off. Hakuba was pissed while Aoko was amused. After awhile I got Kaito to let me go as Hakuba began to chase Kaito. Aoko came up to me and told me how this happened on a regular basis. It was hilarious especially since Kaito proceeded to make a big spectacle of it all. Soon they both began to tire and stopped chasing one another. I ordered made some hot chocolate while they were running around and handed it to them now that they stopped. Kaito perked up immediately like he hadn't been running for the past half an hour. Hakuba thanked me before going to spend time with his girlfriend.

After we were done with the hot chocolate Kaito suggested that we should go to the indoor pool. No one objected so we went off to our rooms to get changed. On the way we ran into Ran and Sachiko who had been sitting in the lounge relaxing together. Aoko told them our plans and they both agreed to come along. I changed into a pair of blue swim shorts that came to my knees and had white stripes going down the sides. Ran had picked them out for me since I had no preference for swim wear. Hakuba wore a pair of emerald green shorts and had a white button up short sleeve shirt. It didn't take long before Kaito was knocking on the door. I opened the door for him and took in his appearance.

For going to an indoor pool he was decked out with swim gear. He had flotation devices, a beach blanket, a beach ball, goggles, and snorkeling gear. Kaito was also wearing baggy white swim shorts that had a green shamrock on the left side. "Come on let's go!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran back out of the room. Hakuba and I followed him at a more subdued pace. We met up with the girls before heading toward the indoor pool. All of them looked nice. Ran had a black one piece, Aoko had a light pink one that was frilly near the top, and Sachiko wore a orange tikini top and green bathing suit shorts.

The indoor pool was not that crowded when we arrived. A few teens from each different school were there along with some adults relaxing in the hot tubs. It was pretty big for a hotel's indoor pool. One section was like a miniature lazy river, there was a huge slide in the back, they had lines for races, and a place to meet up in the middle. Along the edges they had two hot tubes for the adults and a small kiddy pool for toddlers. "Wow I didn't expect it to be this big," Kaito commented staring around in amazement. He looked like a child hyped up on sugar as he grinned at us. "Okay let's group up and spread out! We'll all meet in the center when we get tired!"

Aoko paired with her boyfriend Hakuba, and Ran paired with Sachiko leaving Kaito and I together. First Kaito set some of his stuff on an empty folding chair before announcing we would be going to the slides. I didn't mind since the line wasn't that long. He was the first to go down the slide shouting his enjoyment loudly. I went after him once it was cleared for me to go. Even though I didn't shout I still grinned as I went down. The slide had been fun. We went down three more times before Kaito got bored and decided we should go on the lazy river. It was nice and I was able to close my eyes and relax for a few minutes before Kaito tipped my tube over sending me into the water. Spitting out some water that I had swallowed I glared at him. He looked at me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oops?" he said innocently.

In the one of the pockets of my swim shorts I had a water gun that I took from Kaito's pile of beach gear. Turning around and pretending to be offended I pulled out the water gun and filled it up. Kaito apologized a couple times until I turned back around. Grinning wickedly I shot him in the face with the water gun. Kaito sputtered a bit and was in shock before he grinned. We got into a major water fight until one of the workers told us to get out of the lazy river and go into the center pool. By now some of the others were already in the center waiting for us. "So what do you want to do now?" Ran asked as we got closer.

"We should probably relax in one of the hot tubs then we can all grab some of Kaito's water guns and have a mini battle before we go to dinner at five," I offered. Everyone was in agreement.

"I only have five water guns..." Kaito replied.

"That's fine I have an my own water gun," Sachiko said quietly.

"So will it be a free for all or will we have groups?" Ran inquired.

"A free for all but you can form groups if you want," Kaito decided.

Once we planned it all out we relaxed in one of the bigger hot tubs and discussed how our days had been so far. The atmosphere was nice and calming. I began to lightly doze after awhile due to the warmth. Kaito kept poking me awake though so I never fell asleep. We got out twenty minutes later bored with just sitting there. Groups were formed without people saying a word before hand. The groups were basically the same as when we all split apart to play. Soon the game was on.

Sachiko was surprisingly vicious in the water fight despite her timid demeanor. I supposed that was a part of her Ran saw more than we did. She also had really good aim especially at a distance. A couple times Kaito tried to use me as a shield from one of the girls' attacks. Unfortunately for him I would duck and he would still get hit. Hakuba aimed mostly for Kaito being to gentlemanly to try to shoot at a girl. Kaito aimed at anyone that got close besides me. I aimed for anyone besides Ran and Sachiko. The game was fun and we were slightly disappointed when it ended because we had to get ready for dinner. All of us were tired though so we probably would have stopped soon anyways.

There were changing rooms near the pool that had public showers. We used them to wash the chlorine out of our hair before going to our rooms and changing for dinner. Kaito was done changing before us and kept knocking on the door. I went to answer it as I buttoned up by shirt. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt over a button up shirt. "Come on! Hurry up and get ready I want to eat!" Kaito complained loudly. Rolling my eyes I buttoned up the last few buttons. Kaito immediately began pulling me down the hallway.

"Don't you want to wait for Hakuba to finish getting ready?" I asked as he dragged me.

"That would take _longer_ and I want to eat _now_," Kaito replied.

When we got to the lounge there weren't that many people there. Kaito led us to a secluded table that would fit all of us when the others would arrive. I sat at the table while Kaito went to the buffet saying he would get both of our dinners since I got his breakfast for him. Hakuba showed up awhile later as Kaito brought our plates to the table. He ordered some tea to drink and then went off to get his own dinner. Kaito and I began to eat our meals which was hamburgers, mashed potatoes, and green beans with chocolate brownies for dessert. The girls did not arrive until we were half way done with our meal.

Hakuba, Kaito, and I didn't mind and after we finished our own meals we talked while the girls ate. Kaito joked around a bit and again did an evening entertainment for all to see. This time he used me as an assistant and I played along with his antics. His smile grew as I pretended to be his assistant. Everyone applauded us when we were done. Ran jokingly told me that if I ever want to quit being a detective I could become a magician's assistant. I told her that I would never change my mind but I wouldn't mind helping with Kaito's performances as long as he asked my permission first. Kaito hugged me and promised he would next time. I doubted it but didn't say that aloud because I knew he would pout or something if I did. He could be such a kid at times.

Everyone started heading back to their own ways after that. Hakuba and Aoko went for a walk before the school called for lights out and Ran and Sachiko went of somewhere. Kaito led me to his room to hang out. His roommate wasn't there when we arrived and from Kaito's comment on the guy probably wouldn't be for the night. We began talking and swapping stories. I told him about my parents, how I became a high school detective, and about my likes. In turn he told me about his parents, how his father inspired him to be a magician, and everything he could think about himself. Apparently he was afraid of fish to the point that he couldn't say their names and his father was deceased. He lived with his mother close to the school and liked sweet things. Kaito certainly was interesting. When it began getting late and I became tired I got up to leave and head for my room. Before I could leave Kaito grabbed my wrist and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I was shocked.

"I know this seems sudden and all of that but I think your really cute and nice and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Kaito babbled blushing. I didn't know how to react.

"I...uh..." I couldn't seem to say anything.

"You don't really have to say anything now but I was hoping we could maybe date and go out or whatever and if you don't want to that's alright I wouldn't mind being friends or anything!" He kept rambling.

"I'll think about it..." I said before running away. It was all I could think of doing.

**Kaito's POV**

I watched as Shinichi ran out of my room like a bat out of hell. I worried that I had gone to far and lost his friendship. Not knowing what else to do I went in search for Ran to see if she could help. She was in one of the hallways that had many paintings with Sachiko admiring the works. Nervously I tapped her shoulder. She seemed surprised to see me and so did Sachiko. "Where's Shinichi?" Ran asked looking around. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Truthfully? I'm not to sure and I think I may have messed up big time," I told her.

"What did you do?" she asked glaring at me.

"I admitted to Shinichi that I liked him and I kissed him on the lips..." I told her honestly.

"You what?" she asked surprised. I was about to repeat myself but she held up a hand to cut me off. "Okay so you told Shinichi you had a crush on him and then kissed him?"

"Actually I kissed him and then told him I liked him," I replied. Ran sighed exasperatedly. "Do you think he'll hate me now?" I asked.

"He won't hate you but I'm not sure about anything else. After you admitted your feelings what did he do?" Ran asked.

"Told me he'd think about it and then ran away like a scared rabbit," I told her. The shock in his eyes and the slight fear came to mind. I didn't think he would react like that. Then again I hadn't been sure how he would react to being told that. He could be straight for all I know.

"Well that's not good," Ran muttered. "but understandable."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shinichi is probably thinking about all the negatives a relationship with you could have and how it would affect him," Ran answered.

"Why?"

"Last month he broke up with his ex-boyfriend because he was distancing himself from Shinichi. He had pretty much stopped seeing him altogether while still being 'together' since he didn't officially break up with him. Shinichi was tired of the guy not even trying to contact him and even ignoring his calls so he broke up with him. The guy left a rude message with a bunch of swearing like Shinichi had been the one to break _his_ heart. A week later he started openly dating some other girl. It hurt Shinichi since he had been serious about the guy and only broke up since it wasn't even really a relationship," Ran explained.

"That still doesn't explain why he wouldn't consider going out with me and is probably thinking negatively," I told her.

"Shinichi and the guy had had a long distance relationship. Since you don't live close he probably thinks that if you two did date that you would end up like the other guy and start distancing yourself from him. He doesn't want to go through that pain so he doesn't want to give it a chance," Ran explained. I suppose that made sense. This other guy made me want to hit him for the way he treated Shinichi. Seriously. After talking to Shinichi all day I realized he was a nice guy as I had originally thought when I first saw him but didn't like letting new people close.

"Do you know how I could persuade Shinichi to at least give me a chance?" I asked her seriously.

"Being persistent would probably give you an advantage since it shows you want to make an effort. Doing little things could only help, and being open about liking him will probably do it. The other guy would never admit to liking Shinichi in that way so if you did it would show you aren't afraid to hide any relationship you might have with him," Ran advised. Mentally I took notes on everything she said and had an idea forming in my head of how I would get this all to work. Hopefully Shinichi wouldn't mind what I had planned to much...

The next morning I woke up early and made preparations for the following day. Afterward I went to Shinichi's room with a huge cup of coffee in my hands. When I knocked Hakuba was the one who answered the door. He pointed to where Shinichi still laid asleep. Grinning happily I watched as he left to give us some privacy. Shinichi was hard to wake up but the smell of coffee must have appealed to his senses because as soon as he smelled it he began waking up. It was a little awkward at first when he first noticed me but we eventually pretended everything was normal. Once he was done with the coffee I told him I had been serious about liking him. His eyes went wide but he didn't run away this time.

Every hour after that I told Shinichi I liked him until it was time for dinner. He was steadily getting embarrassed and had started blushing a few hours into it. Ran gave me an encouraging smile as she noticed my progress. I was glad that someone was cheering me on. Hakuba though I was harassing Shinichi and told me I should stop. Thankfully Aoko would drag him away before we got into a fight over it. After dinner ended I knelt before Shinichi and made some red tulips appear, usually I would do roses but Shinichi's favorite flower were red tulips. He blushed and before everyone I again asked if he would go out with me. Many people stared but all I focused on was Shinichi's reaction. Blushing brightly he accepted. I was so happy I made confetti appear everywhere and had balloons falling from the ceiling. He was embarrassed by the little jig I did and proceeded to drag me away.

For the rest of the trip I got to learn more about Shinichi as we hung out. He started opening up to me and even initiated a few kisses himself. Ran congratulated me and threatened me in the same sentence. She could be a really scary girl and when someone pissed her off she punched a hole in the wall. By the end of the trip Shinichi and I exchanged emails and phone numbers. I gave him my cell, my home, and a couple different friends' house numbers making sure to label which were which. He actually looked sad to be going home.

The bus home seemed boring and lonely without Shinichi's presence which I had grown used to during the trip. Hakuba and Aoko tried to cheer me up without much success. When I got home I hugged my mother and told her all about the trip making sure to give her all the details about my new boyfriend. She told me I should have him over for dinner sometime. I love my mother and how accepting she was of my sexuality. After that I immediately called Shinichi and asked how his bus ride was. We ended up talking for hours and hung up when we realized how late it was. Once the call was done I promised myself that I would make sure that I would not hurt Shinichi ever.

**Shinichi's POV**

I wasn't through my door when my phone went off. Kaito was calling me I noticed as the song _'Hallelujah' _by Rufus Wainwright playing. The song really wasn't connected to Kaito but when I told him I the kind of music I liked he decided this would be a good song. Despite the depressing undertones I really did like it. He started asking me how the trip home was and if I was okay. I told him I was fine and we began talking for hours on end. Once I realized it was eleven at night we both hung up and went to bed. Smiling slightly I prayed to a god I didn't believe in that this time it would be different.

The next morning I woke up to a text from Kaito wishing me a good day. He could be really sweet. For the next week we began texting and calling each other frequently. I was hoping that we could see each other on this upcoming week. Kaito seemed enthused with the idea and asked if he could spend the night. After he promised he wouldn't do anything to forward I told him it would be fine. Currently it was Friday and I was tired. Kaito said he would come by after he was let out of school so I figured I had a few hours before he got here. It surprised me to see him on my doorstep waiting for me to come home. "How did you get here so quickly?" I asked shocked.

"My last period is free period so we can go home if we really want to," Kaito explained. "I figured I would surprise you by showing up early!"

"Wow...I...come in I guess," I said still a little in shock. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours so it might not be the cleanest."

"That's okay! I'm just glad to be with you!" Kaito said. Everyday he made me feel glad I said yes and gave him a chance. I let him in and showed him the guest bedroom where he could put his stuff. He caught me off guard with a kiss to the lips once I gave a him a tour of the house. I didn't mind and even gave him a kiss myself. He made me feel happy and I hoped it would stay that way for a long time.

**Done!**

**I'm pretty sure people didn't expect this chapter to be up so quickly but I had most of it written beforehand. I didn't post the first chapter until now since I wanted this one to be near finished when I posted it. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
